Bella in Mystic Fall's
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Bella leaves Forks behind a week after Edward leaves and Jacob abandones, and she finds out she was adopted. She heads to Mystic Falls. where she was born to live there. But little did she what she'd be getting into. Will she find her true mate and love of her life? Read and find out. the rating might go from T to M.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my bedroom alone, tears ran down my face.

How could the people close to me do this! How could they cause me so much pain on purpose?!

Edward left me in the freaking woods... In the **_cold_** ** _rain_** and at **_NIGHT_**! He tried to rip my heart out and spit on my feelings, that I held for him..telling me that I will forget since human get distracted easily and tend to forget things. there is just a couple of problems with that. 1. I am not a normal human! I am a Hybrid and 2. is that I NEVER LOVE HIM! ,well I did but he is not my soul mate, seeing as a soul mate wouldn't want to cause their own mate to be hurt or put them in dangerous situations, and they most certainly would never leave their mate even by force!

Then Jacob! He was suppose to be my friend. but every time I call, I get the 'he's too sick to talk to you' from his father Billy. I know for a fact that he has a shifter gene. and that it was triggered by having a race of vampire near by. I also know that there is a pack of shifters that protect the rez. Jacob has lied to me and hurt me just like Edward did. How dare he think he is better than the Cold One's when he is doing the same thing.

And Lastly, and the most painfully. My own parents.

My mother never raised me, I ended up feeling like I raised her. Now that I think of it I have never had a childhood when I lived with her. It's always take care of me Bella, I need food Bella, Were are my car Keys Bella! It's always about taking care of her and never her taking care of me.

My father on the other hand is always out. He at least works for a living but lately he's been gone more and more. making me feel lonely. He hasn't even said a word about why I was in the woods or how I felt. He has been ignoring my pain.

That's when I found out the truth. and why I am now sitting on my bed in tears.

For one they aren't my blood parents. They aren't even related to me by blood. And Apparently my name is not Isabella Swan, but it's Airabella Crystal Flemming-Salvatore. My birth mother is Isobel Flemming, and my father is Zack Salvatore. they are both dead... Well one disappeared and the other died.

That is not the worst part. No the worst part is that I am a very rich person, and no one told me. They have been using my money without my permission. well not any longer! It's time to take charge of my own life!

Look out world I am no longer playing nice,


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Hey readers! I want to give answers to my reviews that I got for this story so far.**

 **.7334: I am glad that you liked the first chapter. and here is chapter 2, I hope you like it. I will try to update more often, but I make no promises as my mind keeps coming up with more ideas for other stories. and I have a few out now. But thank you for your review and I hope you continue to read it.**

 **-decadenceofmysoul: *smiles Brightly* Thanks!**

 **-CrazyGryl: well they will be surprised seeing as her father Zack hadn't known about her. and it was for a good reason. read the note below for the answer. It's one hell of a twist.**

 **-angel897: thanks I am glad u think its thrilling.**

 **Authors Note!**

 **Okay so I thought if Magic could make the Original Vampires then it could make Elena and Bella twins but they are 1/2 sisters. Seeing as Elena and Bella have different dads, by birth while Elena has Gilbert blood in her, Bella has Salvatore blood. so this makes them 1/2 siblings. They are born to Isobel Flemming. They were seperated at birth. Elena went to the Gilberts and Bella went to the Swans.**

 **Other information!**

 **I need to ask the 4 that review a question. Which of the two hybrid blend do you like**

 **1.) Royal Mermaid/Ancient witch**

 **2.) Royal Mermaid/shadow elf**

 **ME: Okay there you have it! let me know whach hybrid you like . information on the creatures is below. thank you!**

 **Creature Information!**

 **-** **a royal mermaid/merman has gemstones on their tail and has the ability to control the weather and the sea, Create storms and breath underwater. they also cry gemstones in both their human form and mer-form they can not control it. They act childish when the Full Moon is out. but if they see the Full Moon it's best to run in the opposite direction if you are a vampire. seeing as when they are under the full moons influence they are playful and like to freak Vampires out by lighting their clothes on fire. They have a liking for Shinny objects and seashells.**

 **-Ancient Witch- they are not like the 'servants of Nature' aka the Bennett Witches. they are of Nature and have their own magic. they have a weakness for shinny objects, animals of all kinds and fire...they like to poke it... "ME: yea don't ask!"**

 **-Shadow elf- not much is know about them other then they have magic like the Ancient Witches, and are like them in all ways, the only difference is they have a temper that could make a city plunge into darkness for a week or more if upset enough. And they have a mean Prank streak. also note that Vampires should run the opposite direction unless they want to be forced into playing dress up and tea time and be a guinea pig for new foods.**

* * *

 **Bella's P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked into the house at 10:00 PM, It was a busy day. I changed my name from 'Isabella Marie Swan' to my birth name 'Airabella Crystal Flemming-Salvatore' which got me some wide eyed looks from the man behind the counter.

I then had to go to the bank to get them to stop giving my money to people that haven't even told me about it. And when they-the people at the bank- tried to say that the money was used on me. So I told them of all the trips her _'mother'_ Renee Dwyer had been on while her _'Step-father'_ Phil Dwyer was out at work. and herself hadn't known about at the time, she only that she was gone for weeks at a time. She then showed them the stack of bills that she had found. to make her point. needless to say the bank was pissed and put a stop to her or anyone but myself to draw money. They then got me a lawyer so I could press charges on Renee Dwyer. They also sent a letter to Phil Dwyer letting him know he was not at fault and no charges would be put against him.

After this I ate Lunch. and went car shopping, and got it narrowed down to three cars. A 'cherry red F430' , a 'silver Mercedes S600 Guardian' , and a 'ferrari f430 spider blue' . Maybe she'd ask her um... dad for some advice.

Because as far as she knew the only bad thing he had done was leave her alone to her own devices...and she didn't think he knew about her being adopted, seeing as he has no bills that have large price tags he didn't know about the money either. and she knew that he wasn't the type of person to do that to anyone.

anyway I also spent time looking for a house that was in Mystic Falls, so I could buy one there. But have yet to find anything.

I rolled my shoulders to get them lose. I walked into the Kitchen and saw my dad/ Charlie sitting at the table with a small box looking deep in thought.

"Hi dad." I whispered. Trying not to startle him. it didn't work seeing as he jumped 5 feet into the air and turned towards me.

"Bella! You scared me. Why are you home so late?"

"Dad we need to talk. Did mom tell you that I am not her birth child?" I went straight to the point, he need to know.

"What?"

"I said did my mother tell you that I am adopted? that I am not the blood child to you or her?" I pressed he need to know . he had the right to know.

"No I didn't." He was honestly surprised by this news and a little hurt that Renne hadn't told him the truth and that he was finding out from his daughter.

"Okay so you didn't know that I am rich and she never told me and used the money to buy herself fancy stuff and trips?" He shook his head negative and I was relieved that he had no idea and no part in that. It made me extremely happy.

"What do you mean! Did she steal from you!" Charlie was mad. no not just mad but furious. His wife lied to him and stole from his adopted daughter.

I just handed him the work that I collected, it had my Birth certificate with my birth name and parents names. and it had everything that Renee bought with her money.

"Are you taking her to court?" Charlie asked he was a police officer and this was illegal and wrong and need to be in court.

"Yes, the dated it in two days." Charlie nodded his head in approval. "So who is the lucky lady?"

Charlie blushed and then started to talk.

Apparently Charlie has been dating Sue Clearwater for a while now. seeing as they both were divorced. He was thinking about asking her to marry him. I squealed and hugged him. telling him to go for it.

We then talked about other stuff and asked him what car he liked without his job p.o.v he said he liked the color and style of the 'cherry red F430' but he liked the 'ferrari f430 spider blue' better. What he didn't know is that I had made up my mind and he was getting a 'Cherry red, ferrari f430 spider ' while I got the 'ocean blue, ferrari f430 spider ' he will find out later after I am in Mystic Falls.

 **~Two Days Later~**

I was very happy. Today I had the court meeting and I won the case against Renee by a landslide I had come prepared my case and had all the information that was required . and I won and got all the money Renee had used back with insurance and ownership rights to the 2 story house with a large garden and indoor swimming pool, That Renee had Built/bought in -surprise suprise- Mystic Falls. so now I don't have to look for one nor buy one. It's Fully Furnished from top to bottom. As plants already planted and the pool was heated and everything. The money used to build this house was taken out of Renee's large savings. So in other words Renee was broke and Phil had divorced her right after I won the case.

After I got home and gave the good news to dad he gave me a hug. I then set to get my bag to get read to leave for Mystic Falls.

I wonder how my twin 1/2 sister and her family will take my showing up? or better yet when they find out. and my two Uncle's, wonder how they will look... Maybe I should keep how I am related to them a secret, and give them little hints, my first will be my name.

I smiled and let out a little giggle, Oh this would be fun! I couldn't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Okay in this story, Bree Tanner is changed by a Vampire like Damon and Stefan Salvatore, She is not changed by Victoria seeing as I am making her the one that was torn apart by the wolves instead of Laurent, who will be staying with Irina and become and stay a Vegetarian Vampire.  
also there will be different types of Vampires and Witches and Shapeshifters and** **Hybrids, along with other supernatural creatures.**

* * *

 **Bree's P.O.V**

I woke in a dark building all alone.  
The last thing I remember was running from the men my father sent after me. He was getting worse instead of better, after mother left the beating started, at first he just hit me a few times. but as I said he was getting worse. So much worse that I ran, I ran away from him just like my mother did. And he sent men after me, I was cornered and they were beating me so I couldn't run from them. I was about to blackout, I was afraid they'd take me back to _him_ so I screamed out for help... Suddenly there was screaming and yells of Demon! and Monster.  
I was almost gone when something wet and _metallic_ but _sweet_ taste entered my mouth. then a voice a male voice encouraged me to drink more. and when I got 5 mouthfuls of it down the voice muttered 'sorry' and then everything went dark. and now I am waking up in a dark Building alone... wait not alone there were two of the men alive, but unconscious and heavily injured. they won't make it even if they got to the hospital. Not that I cared, but something smelled so good and tasty and she was starving. She looked onto a box that was near the bed she had woken up on. There was a backpack , a note and a Silver necklace with beautiful Blue stone.  
She read the note:  
 _ **"**_ _Hello little one.  
I am sorry but due to the damage that was caused was those __**things**_ _you would have died even with my blood to help you heal. So I need to explain things before you do something that will get you killed. First off You are a Vampire now... I do not mean like ' The Cold One's ' who's bite turns the person they feed off if not drained completely, it is beyond painful and takes 3 days. and they sparkly in the sunlight, and can't eat normal human food.  
No you...we are the traditional type of Vampire. We burn in the sun, and can bleed and __most_ _can be killed by a stake to the heart. We have few weakness like a plant called Vervain, it can burn us when we touch it, and it can cause us to become feverous and weak and easy to capture by humans if we ingest it in anyway like drinking , and eating. As long as we have a good amount of blood in our bodies they function like a normal human's. but there is a drawback. You must feed on human blood within the next 24 hours or you will die for good. that is why I left you two of those thugs. So you have a choice to make to die or become vampire. The Necklace is for if you decided to complete the transition into a vampire, it's a Daylight pendent it will protect you from the sun and allow you to walk in the sunlight without getting burned. and the backpack has money, some human food, some new clothes, and ID and papers that includes legal documents.  
Be safe my little one. I hope I see you someday. __**"**_  
That was the end of the note well it was more like a letter... I thought for a few seconds, this is my chance to start over and away from my father! And these two weren't going to live anyway...so why not let them become my first meal? I sunk my fangs into the first one and drained him within minutes. I heard screams as I finished off the first and looked over at the now awake thug.  
"mo...MONSTER!" He screamed at me as I walked over to him.  
"No. I am not a monster just because I have to drink blood to live. it's like the humans killing animals to eat! and besides you and your friends are the true monsters same with that man who claims to be my father! what father sends his friends to chase down his daughter like an animal? What type of people beat a 15 year old girl that has done nothing wrong?" I shank my head "No, I may be a monster but you and your friends are Evil and Vile and the world is better off without people like you that beat up a weak girl with 6 others." I really didn't want me to scream so I followed my Instances and looked the man in the eyes. And told him "You are not to scream or move. you are to stay still and quiet."  
"I will not scream or move. I will say still and quiet" The man repeated my words like he was hypnotized.  
"Good" I then sank my fangs into his neck. I have expected him to scream and struggle but he did as I told him. Quiet and Still.  
I drained him at a slower rate and I matched my glups with his heartbeat as it slowed so did my glups. As his heart stopped the blood rain dry. and I dropped the lifeless body to the ground.  
Suddenly I heard clapping. and turned and bared my fangs at the intruder,  
The female just smiled at me and raised her hands in a 'I mean you no harm' way.  
I turned my head to the side I was confused the female was human, but she didn't seem scared after seeing me drain blood from the humans behind me..She didn't even scream and run away...  
"Why are you running away, or screaming at the top of your lungs or anything normal?" I asked her confusion and curiosity filled my voice. because I was a lot of both. along with the need to be close and protect her... I haven't even heard her speak and I felt the need to protect and be close to her...I have no idea and makes me more confused.  
"It's okay, I am not screaming because I am not scared, and I am not running because you are a predator and a predator likes to chase and hunt down it's food... and besides you need blood to survive, like I need to eat animals to have food... Besides I am not fully human I am a Hybrid. And you'll find out more if you come with me and be my little sister?"  
"Sure?" I said a little more than confused. About why a girl I just met gave me permission to join her family when they just met after She, herself just drained two humans of their blood..  
"Okay so My name is Airabella Crystal Flemming-Salvatore but you can call me Bella!"  
"My name is or was Bree Tanner... But I guess it's just Bree now." I answered her.  
"Good now come on we need to catch the train to Mystic Falls." Bella then dragged me by my hand after I got changed and put on the daylight necklace. When we went outside Bella snapped her fingers and the place blew up in fire. I asked later went we get to know and trust each other with our secrets.  
As we walked I looked closer at Bella, she had dark brown hair, and unique chocolate brown eyes, a heart-shaped face, and she was pale like a porcelain doll and no looked no older than 17.  
All in all she was very pretty.

* * *

 **Bella's P.O.V**

I had gotten a tip from someone...that the train was better than Flying and on the way there I ended up adopting a newborn _traditional_ Vampire. as my little sister.. And now they were both on a train to Mystic Falls, She wondered if anyone knew of vampires in Mystic Falls, seeing as there have been cases of Animal attacks on humans that leave them drained of blood... She would bet yes, someone knew and someone was trying to keep it covered up.  
She'd have to be careful with her new sister, and hopefully find an older Vampire that could teach her the things she need to know for her new life.  
and she couldn't wait to see if Elena was like her in both looks and how she acted. She also couldn't wait to see her two Uncles reaction to find out they have a neice.  
She took one more look at Bree to make sure she was okay and she was asleep before she leaned her head and fall asleep too.

* * *

 ** _ME: So what do you think? Do you like the fact that Bree is now with Bella? I am still doing the whole Hybrid vote until one of them reaches 15 votes.  
So far._**

 **1.) Royal Mermaid/Ancient witch _- has 2 votes**

 **2.) Royal Mermaid/shadow elf - has 1 vote**

 **Keep the reviews and Votes coming !**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Okay Bella and Bree, comes in to the Vampire Diaries show at the very beginning of season 1 but they doesn't show up...or start to interact until later. Did I just confused you? well then you'll have to read the chapter in order to understand ! :D  
Anyway for the number of votes so far.**

 **1.) Royal Mermaid/Ancient witch - has 5 votes**

 **2.) Royal Mermaid/shadow elf - has 1 vote**

 **Keep the reviews and Votes coming! But,  
I will not be taking anymore votes by 6-3-2016 aka tomorrow! and it will stop precisely that afternoon at 12:00 pm! So vote like mad! Now on with with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

It had taken 4 days by train to get to Mystic Falls, within that time span Bella's father called her asking why there was a highly expensive car in his driveway.. and she had told him it was her gift to him and his new family.. She had added that she didn't want her father to drive her new family around in a cop car... She also told him that he couldn't return it, that she had told the place that sold it not to take it back unless they say that he and his family were in dire need of money. Charlie ended up taking the car with the promise they'd use it. then they hung up.

When Bella and Bree had gotten off the train, Bree had a very relieved look on her face.  
If it wasn't for Bella letting her feed on her blood once every day for the last 4 days, she'd probably have went off and killed 1/2 the train in hunger. So no dead bodies of innocent and healthy people when she was a newborn vampire was a huge achievement in both their books.  
Anyway. Bella had rented a car for them to drive to their new house. It took about a few minutes, 15 minutes, but when they got there Bella and Bree could only stare.  
The house was bigger then the description...  
"Ummm I thought you said it was a two story... not a 3 story..." Bree all but whispered, to her it looked like a 3 story because of the little story above the second.  
"So did I..." Bella answered and then after staring a few more minutes then she started to walk up to the house followed by Bree. Bella unlocked the door and she walked into the house, but Bree was stopped from entering. Bella turned around then slapped her forehead and looked guilty at Bree. "Sorry I forgot you need to be invited in. so would you like come in Bree?"  
"Yes please." and then she puts her foot threw the door and walked into the house. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome. Don't worry Bree, I'll try to find someone that can teach you the ways of being a Vampire.. I promise." Bella told her.

Within the next few weeks, Bella had been stealing blood-bags from the Hospital at night , she had also stolen the stuff they used to get the blood from blood donors  
She used it to take out her own blood and put it in a blood bag, So Bree could have food while she was out at school.  
She had learned that, Elena Gilbert was a Doppelganger, Her best friend Bonnie Bennett was a Witch- the servant of Nature kind of witch.- The Male Lockwoods had the Werewolf gene in them, and only one had triggered it, Mason Lockwood who was out of town, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, her two Uncles, were Vampires. and a Girl named Anna -who looked like she and Bree could be sisters- was a vampire, as well, as her mother Pearl, and a Guy named Harper.

She had learned that Pearl and Harper had come out of a Tomb that was sealed by a Witch named Emily Bennett who was the handmaiden to Katherine Pierce. And unsealed by Bonnie Bennett and her grandmother Shelia Bennett, who passed away later that night.

But there was about 22 other vampires that were in that Tomb, and neither Bree nor Bella liked... at all.  
Bree didn't like them because they tried to make a meal out of Bella, this lead to one of them being killed. And Bella hated them because they were not careful about feeding and this endangered her family. And that John Gilbert man looked like he was going to kill them...

But he didn't win any favors with them either. He had tried to kill Pearl and Harper, who held control over the Vampires, but they were saved by Bella who then wiped the man's mind- after reading it to find out he was planning to wipe out the rest of the 22 tomb Vampires, and any others including Damon, Stefan and Anna he had no idea that Bree was a vampire as she had done nothing to make him suspicious of her even being one- of her saving Pearl and Harper and put a spell on the house so anyone supernatural would find them dead.

The next day he looked at her oddly, like he knew her, but he couldn't place were... then later that night they had run into each other at the Grill, well he was fighting with Elena, and Glaring daggers at Uncle Stefan. who had his arm around her shoulders.

And he looked around and spotted her, and he this time he had a look like he recognized her. And he had come up to her asking her questions.  
Like was her name really was Airabella Crystal Flemming-Salvatore. When was her birthday, how old was she, where she came from, who her parents were... and after she had answered the questions honestly he had grabbed her arm and started to drag her somewhere -the only reason why she allowed this in the first place was she was stunned he would do this in a public place- but was stopped by one her Uncle's -Stefan- who looked at her with with wide, shocked eyes.

This gave her the motive she need. She stomped on John Gilbert's foot hard, with her 6 inch high heels shoes. He let go of her arm and grabbed his foot. and she just told him to watch who he grabbed unless he wanted a lawsuit filed against him.

Her uncle looked at her with his jaw dropped... as she brushed past him, she put a note in his pocket, and then made her way out of the Grill and got into her car and went home.

She entered her house and looked into the living room to find Pearl trying to baby Bree...again.. who had a look that said 'I give up' on her face, but she had a smile on her lips, Bella knew that she liked having a mother like figure since her mother ran away and left her with her father- and Harper was over in the corner of the living room, looking highly amused... this made her smile, but they were missing a member of the family.

Her thoughts went to Anna, and how she must feel right now thinking she had lost her mother again. and once again she swore she'd save Anna and reunite her with her mother. and this not only for Her mother, but for the person who loved her for her and not because he wanted something from her... Jeremy Gilbert.

Bella had a lot to do and in very little time to do it.

* * *

 **ME: Hi readers! so what do you think? oh remember I will stop taking Votes for what Hybrid she/Bella will be, tomorrow at 12 in the afternoon! so please vote today and tomorrow morning! thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Okay so in this chapter is basically in Elena's p.o.v and her using Caroline to fish for information on Bella. So not much is going on in this chapter. and not much of Bella other then some information. and this will be the last update for today and tomorrow seeing as I want to watch the show again.**

* * *

 **Elena's P.O.V**

I was shocked.

Uncle John had just grabbed the New girl, and was dragging her. Stefan had a look of pure shock as he went over to them.

Then the Girl stomped her 6 in high-heel onto John's foot, she told him something then walked off.

Something was off about that girl.

She looked just like me that she could be my twin but her hair was a darker brown and had red highlights in it, and her eyes were a milk chocolate and her skin was very pale but didn't look like a sick pale.

Her name was- if she remember correctly when the teacher introduced herself-  
Airabella Crystal Flemming-Salvatore.

She was curious so she had asked Caroline to get information on her.

And boy did Caroline get information.

Airabella likes to be called Bella, she was 17 - same age as herself-. She moved from Forks, Washington, because her adopted father was getting remarried and she didn't want to cause them trouble so she moved out to give them room. She was born in Mystic Falls but her Birth mother had taken her away from Mystic Falls and dropped her off at Forks hospital where she was placed in the care of the new married Renee Swan, who had just lost her newborn baby. Her favorite food was Seafood. and her favorite colors are silver, blue and purple. her favorite desert is a triple chocolate Lava-cake with a scoop of ice cream. Her Hobbies were Cooking food, writing stories, drawing, and making jewelry,

Caroline then handed her an old piece of paper that held a family tree. Caroline admitted she had seen it in her Locker and had taken it when Bella's back was turned.

It had her listed as a 1/2 sister and the twin of Bella. they had the same mother-who is a vampire- but different fathers. It only listed Bella's father, who first name was Zack. It's also listed Katherine as her ancestor as well as Elena's. But what shocked her was that she - Bella not herself- was related by blood to Damon and Stefan who were her uncles.

Needless to say she went to the Salvatore's boarding house, to demand to know why they hadn't known about Bella but instead of doing that she told Stefan about her.

Who freaked out about Damon killing Bella's Birth father before she even met him, and then fainted right after She told him that they were 1/2 twin's. meaning they had the same birth mother, who is now a vampire.

Elena then went home seeing as Stefan didn't wake up after 5 minutes... well he did but he had asked if what he had heard was a dream and when she had said no... he dropped again.

Just in time for his older brother Damon to see... She didn't really want to deal with Damon so she shoved the copy of the information and the Family Tree into Damon's arms, then left.

She went home and when she had gotten into her bed she was dead on her feet, she dropped onto her bed and fell asleep, before her head touched the Pillow.


	6. Not a Chapter!

**ME: Hello readers!I know you guys hate when people just put up a page that is not a chapter and is just a NOTE. But please read this. so you know what I am doing. there were a lot of votes for each of the 2 choices. And the more I thought about it the more I kept thinking of possibilities for each of the two.**

 **SO!**

 **I have decided to just make Bella a Tribrid. She will be a mixture of Royal Mermaid/Ancient Witch/Shadow Elf. In chapter 2 of this story I wrote down the information for the creatures. But this is chapter 6 and you might not want to go back just to look for the information ,So I am writing the information -again- down below. and after the information I am going to write down her diet, in other words what she can eat. and also her creature Inheritance Natural abilities. and anything else I can think of.**

* * *

 ** _1.) Information!_**

 _ **-a royal mermaid/merman has gemstones on their tail and has the ability to control the weather and the sea, Create storms and breath underwater. they also cry gemstones in both their human form and mer-form they can not control it. They act childish when the Full Moon is out. but if they see the Full Moon it's best to run in the opposite direction if you are a vampire. seeing as when they are under the full moons influence they are playful and like to freak Vampires out by lighting their clothes on fire. They have a liking for Shinny objects and seashells.**_

 _ **-Ancient Witch- they are not like the 'servants of Nature' aka the Bennett Witches. they are of Nature and have their own magic. they have a weakness for shinny objects, animals of all kinds and fire...they like to poke it... "ME: yea don't ask!"**_

 _ **-Shadow elf- not much is know about them other then they have magic like the Ancient Witches, and are like them in all ways, the only difference is they have a temper that could make a city plunge into darkness for a week or more if upset enough. And they have a mean Prank streak. also note that Vampires should run the opposite direction unless they want to be forced into playing dress up and tea time and be a guinea pig for new foods.**_

 _ **2.) Food/Drink diet:**_

 ** _Royal Mermaid - Food: Seafood, Drink: Basically anything that has some water in it._**

 ** _Ancient Witch - Food: Fruits and Nuts, Drink: Tea, fruit drinks_**

 ** _Shadow elf - Food/Drink: Human Blood, or sea life blood (Like Sharks and Wales)_**

 _ **3.) CREATURE INHERITANCE/NATURAL ABILITIES:**_

 _ **Shadow Elf heritage: give her the ability to lure sailors or men to her so she can eat/drink and sometimes this leads them to their death. How she does this is by her singing. Her shadow Elf heritage is kind of like a siren but a lot less obvious then a Sirens song.**_

 _ **Royal Mermaid heritage: give her the ability to enchanting people, Men and Women alike age doesn't ,matter. It's sorta like a vampire can compel humans, but unlike where Witches and Warlocks can't be compelled by any type of vampire, the witches/warlocks can be enchanted by her/bella. The only thing that she can't enchant are Werewolves and anyone with the gene triggered or not.**_

 _ **Ancient Witch heritage: gives her a special and rare ability. This ability is highly dangerous and can only work once every month. She can bring a person back to life ,as long as they are supernatural. It wont work on can't bring back humans example- John Gilbert,they have to be a Vampire, Original Vampire, Original Hybrid, Doppelganger, Witch, Warlock, Werewolf, Medium, or a supernatural hunter.**_

 _ **4.) When finding a mate information guide.**_

 **Separately, All three breeds of creatures are Highly territorial over the place they live and are overprotective of their mates and young and people they consider their family. So all three combined takes that territorial and overprotectiveness to a whole new level .**

 **And if they feel that someone or something is a treat to their Mates, Young, or family's lives... well they try to destroy it , but that is only if they have kids, will they kill what ever is a threat-.**

 **Only their mates can calm them if they go into a blinding rage.**

 **Do not treating their mates or children! It will not end well.**

 **If the mate (male/Klaus) makes their mate (Female/Bella) upset/angry they better make her happy ASAP, or they might want to hide out of sight for a week or two while sending lots of flowers and shiny Jewelry. Bad things happen when the male mate make the female mad.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello readers!**_

 _ **I know I haven't updated this story in forever but I have my reasons. I am going to tell you that I am not dead. and today I am working on updating my stories.**_

 _ **So many of them will have a new chapter added to them! Hopefully!**_

 _ **Now please read and enjoy this new chapter!**_

 _ **bye.**_

* * *

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Bella woke up and glared at her surroundings as she have been doing ever since that bastard had forced her to live with the Gilberts. She growled as she had remembered what had happened 4 days ago.

 _= Flashback =  
Bella had just gotten home from a rough day at school, She was being hassled by Bonnie and Caroline and Elena... ever since she had saved Anna from John -not that anyone knows this they all think Anna is dead...well all but Jeremy - and the fire things have been heating up, and were not safe for her Vampire family, So she had bought another house somewhere in another town called 'New Berry' it was larger than Mystic Falls and held no knowledge of the supernatural and didn't know of Vervain It also had a heavy crime rate and had gangs that fought and set things/people on fire to hide stuff. So she didn't have to worry about her family getting food and getting caught or look suspicious when their was a fire.  
Her family had put up a fight about moving so far away from her but she had convinced them that it was no longer safe for them and now her house was empty, and huge.  
Bella had just sat down to drink some warm tea when her doorbell rang. She had gotten up to answer the door.  
She opened the door to see John Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Aunt Jenna, and Sheriff Liz Forbes.  
She was very tempted to just slam the door on their faces but Liz was in uniform so that would be a bad idea. So with a heavy sigh she let them into her large and empty home.  
She had noticed that Elena shivered slightly and Jenna looked worried but not for Elena she was looking at Bella herself.  
After they had gotten seated and Bella had given them all tea. She had taken a sip before they talked. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like what was to come. not at all.  
"Let's get this over with. What do you people want?" Bella questioned with a blank face and her voice was a little cold but that was more because of Elena and John that was sitting in her kitchen. She had grown to have a huge dislike for the two of them.  
Sheriff Forbes was startled at the tone of her voice she had never heard her use it before she was always warm and sweet and somehow she knew Bella was not going to like what she had to say. "Well your father..." She had to raise her hand to silence Bella before she could talk. "Let me finish" Liz told her and to her relief Bella kept quiet but she had turned her death glare on John who start to sweat at the look he was on the receiving end of. But other then that she kept quiet. "Now as I was saying he doesn't want you living on your own." "Now as your guardian, He wants you to live with Elena, Jeremy and Jenna." Apparently this had angered her more and growled at them.  
"This Bastard is __**NOT**_ _my father! He had no right to tell me what to do, and so help me if he is made my anything! I will kill myself right_ _ **NOW**_ _! "  
Elena had heard the venom in her voice but thought that She was lying about killing herself, just so she was never under his power, but that was until Bella had opened a door and brought out a very sharp knife and put it to her throat. Elena and everyone could see that she was very serious about not having him as her legal guardian.  
"Okay um we can come up with another person to have as your legal guardian! I promise John won't have any rights over you ever!" Liz was scared she didn't know that coming here and just saying that John would have power over her would make her put a knife to her throat. Only after did Jenna sign the papers to get full legal guardianship over her did Bella put down the knife and sit down to drink tea.  
In the end she still had to move into the Gilbert house. and seeing as they had a large attic and no more bedrooms she had made the attic her own. and it had steps and a door that she could lock and keep out anyone she wanted. Aka Elena and her friends.  
=End of Flashback= _

At least she didn't have to buy new stuff and she had just taken some of the stuff from her house and made her own living space. She even had her own bathroom! which was good considering every time she had gotten her feet or hands wet she had about 15 seconds to hide before she turned into a mermaid...  
That was only a 3rd of her secret, but she didn't want anyone she didn't trust to find out, aka Elena or her friends.  
Anyway today was going to be long and tiring. Jenna wanted to have bonding time and seeing as they needed to go shopping for food as both the fridge, and the cabinets were empty. They (Read: Jenna) decided to bond over shopping...  
So yea today will be long.


	8. Chapter 7

ME: Hey readers I am so so sorry for not updating for a while, it's just my mind has been working a mile a minute on other ideas for other things/story's.

So here is chapter 7 it's not long so yea.

anyway thank you all for your review and I will need to look at them again, so please read and Enjoy!

Bye!

* * *

"Aunt Jenna! You ready to go?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face, she loved shopping and it was fun when she was allowed to dress herself and not be a human barbie-doll for Alice to dress-up as she pleases. And maybe she'd be able to tell Jenna her secret. She wants to tell a human her vampire vampire family already knew of her species...  
"Yes, now let's go." Jenna answered her new charge. She was at first shocked that she had almost kil... taken her own life just because she wanted nothing to do with John. But these last four days Bella had been a great help. She did the cooking, cleaning, and she started a garden.  
But she also got the feeling that she was hiding something from her, just like Elena was. But unlike Elena , Bella looked like she wanted to tell her something but she felt like she was scared to.  
Today Bella felt determined and frighten so maybe she would be telling her today? Only time will tell. Jenna thought.  
"On word! to the MALL!" Both Bella and Jenna yelled in unison. They looked at each other and broke out into laughter. After five minutes of laughing they got their purses and got into Jenna's car. They had to drive to the City that was an hour away.  
And while they drove Bella was thinking of how to tell her Aunt she was a mixture of mythical creatures... Bella highly doubted 'Oh hey Aunt Jenna I am a Mythical tribrid creature because before my birth, Elena and my birth mother made a deal with 3 ancient goddess if they gave her twin daughters, then she'd let them make one of the children a tribrid of their choice. and they just so happened to to make me a tribrid of creatures that have dissapeard from this world to leave for a new one.' Yea that would turn out well.. she'd be locked up in the crazy house! Little did Bella know that Jenna could feel the emotions She was feeling they almost made her drive off the road. But Bella hadn't noticed this as she was too deep in her thoughts.  
It took about 2 hours of driving to reach the mall safely it was a good thing they left early.

Bonding and Food Shopping!


	9. Chapter 8

**Bella's P.O.V**

She couldn't take it any more!

Elena was starting to piss her off! Big time! It didn't matter what they had bought it was their money! She has told her this a thousand times!

So when Elena had saw the load of stuff, that she and Jenna had come home with from Mall shopping. And had started to ranted at Jenna for spending too much money, when they might not have enough for paying the bills and she snapped when Jenna looked at her pleading for help with her eyes, she had no choice but to stepped in and she ended up telling Elena off, when she had tried to give her a lecture on how to spend her money, and so she ended up telling her -once again- that it was _their_ own _money_ and it was none of her _business_ what they spent it on or how much of it they spent.. and maybe a few choice of words that she would not be telling on screen.  
At the end of this both Jenna and herself had left Elena in the doorway, gaping jaw and wide eyes.

It looked like Elena couldn't, like she couldn't believe that someone had dared tell her 'it wasn't her business what they did' and she knew from the call her sister had placed they'd be getting guest for dinner.  
So she had made a meal that would probably piss off Elena about how expensive everything was.

For dinner she had made a surf and Turf dinner, with Lobster tail, a T-bone Steak, green beans, and fresh baked bread, and on the side a fruit salad,  
The drinks will be different for the age group. The Adults will be serve a nice 'pinot noir'... it's not too heavy, but rich enough for steak... (Me: just so you readers know I got that from Yahoo answers, so if it's wrong IDK i read the answer from there! so it's not mine)

As for the underage group we will be drinking sparkling water, or cream sodas.  
and lastly for dessert, triple chocolate lava cake, and homemade Ice-cream.  
It was a very good thing she had made the ice-cream late last-night and had baked the bread before she went out. so she wouldn't have that much to do. And she was very glad that Elena had called right after they had put everything away so she had about 7 hours until they came over to it.

* * *

She had gotten straight to work. right after Elena went over to Bonnie's house, she had yelled she'd be back at 7:30 pm. And Jenna had left again to go somewhere and Jeremy had dissapeard right before they had gotten home. and the bastard had not been home for a few days saying that he needed to say away for a few days seeing as I hadn't stopped glaring at him wishing his head would exploded... HEY his words not mine!  
So I cooked and cleaned for 7 hours straight. by the time Jenna had gotten home she had made her sit down and drink some water because she had made her dizzy and tired watching her zoom around all over the place.  
So she had the house to herself. for 7 hours.

* * *

XXXX XXXX

\- Dinner time -  
Bella had just gotten the food on the table when Jenna came into the house.  
" smells great Bella! " She had yelled before she saw what it was that smelled good.  
Jenna let out a sigh and gave Bella look... " You do know that Elena will throw a fit when she sees what you made for dinner...right?" Then she saw the look on Bella's face... " Right...of course you do... At least I get dinner and a show." Then she walked out the room to go change for dinner.

Bella grinned evilly she couldn't wait for the fireworks to start! she could see it now! Elena Death by face heat overload!

Jenna could hear Bella cackling evilly from her bedroom, upstairs... and she face planted, this was going to be a long night. She thought as she shook her head.

As she continued to get dressed.


End file.
